Scream for me
by Edward Cullen's Sweetheart
Summary: An innocent game turns into a horrible quest to sleep with her ex sensei. When Kakashi walks her home to find her house is broken in to. She decides its nolonger worth it. To endander their relationship. Or is it? R&R please. Sakura:18 Kakashi:28.


Scream for me will you?

Kakashi's sweetheart

Rated Mature

Pairing: Kakashi/Sakura

Rated for:

SC

Sakura: 18

Kakashi: 28

((I'm making him ten years older than her, okay???))

Language

Nudity

Teenage and adult lust.

Chapter One: Day One

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Sakura sat slumped over in a chair in Ino's living room. Her face in her hands as memories of the incident ran through her mind. She shook her head. This couldn't be happening to her, but it was!

- - -

Few hours earlier

- - -

_Sakura grinned as Ino handed Sakura the empty bottle of Sake. "Let's play Dare." She suggested. The others members of the group nodded. "Alright." Sakura smiled. Naruto stared intently at the bottle in her hands. "You gonna spin it or what?" Naruto asked impatiently. "I'm going to, get in a circle!" Sakura watched as Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, Sasuke, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Kakashi, and Ino formed a circle around her. Sakura bit her lower lip as she gave the bottle a spin on the wooden floor of Ino's bedroom. All eyes stared towards the bottle. "Go! Go! Go!" Naruto chanted. Ino just gave him a quick glare. "Would you shut it?" Naruto looked away, a bit wounded. Finally the bottle started to slow its pace. _

_Finally it came to a stop and all eyes went to none other than, Kakashi. Everyone except for Sakura and Kakashi snickered and smirked. Ino motioned for all of them except for Kakashi and Sakura to join her in a separate room to discuss the dare. They each would have to discuss a dare for Sakura that would have to include Kakashi. Although, Kakashi wouldn't know what the dare was. He would have to remain absolutely clueless. Sakura looked to Kakashi with a worried expression. She noted that he didn't seem effected by the situation at all, his expression remained emotionless. He shrugged when her eyes held question in them. Soon after everyone came back in the room, they're mouths either grinning, smiling, or smirking. Naruto gave Sakura a little wink. Sasuke was expressionless as he took a seat beside her. He stared at Kakashi who looked back at him in return but neither of them talked. _

_Sakura's stomach churned when Ino placed her hand on her shoulder and beckoned her into the next room. "Come with me." Sakura nodded, taking one last look at Kakashi's face. This time his face held a look of curiosity. Sakura stood up, her legs like jello beneath her. She lost balance a bit and Ino had to grasp her by the shoulders and steady her. "You okay?" Kakashi asked standing up. "No, No Hatake. You stay here, I got her." Ino assured him. Kakashi nodded and reclaimed his seat on the floor. Ino placed her arm around her waist to steady her. Ino closed the bedroom door behind them and began leading Sakura towards the bathroom. "Now sit down, I don't want you to pass out." _

_Sakura gulped. Now she was extremely nervous! She sat down on Ino's toilet, looking intently into her best friend's eyes. She searched Ino's blue topaz orbs for answers to all her questions. Ino just smirked and bent over and placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "We've decided…," Sakura's breathing began to come out in short pants. She was hyperventilating. "You must…," Sakura held her breath now. What were they going to make her do? Endless amounts of questions swarmed her brain. "Have sex with Kakashi Hatake. Your deadline is three days after tomorrow." Sakura looked around, the room was a blur, the room was spinning. Suddenly she found herself groping for the trash can in the corner she grabbed it and began emptying her stomach into it. "Whoa. Whoa. You okay Billboard Brow?" Sakura shook her head as her cheeks became flushed and tears stung at her eyes, due to throwing up. "No…I'M FAR FROM OKAY INO-PIG!" _

_From the next room everyone jumped. "What the hell?" Sasuke asked. Everyone jumped when they heard muffled shouts and profanity from the next room. 'That bad, huh?' Kakashi had thought to himself. _

_- - -_

Present

- - -

Ino came into the living room with a cup of tea in her hand, she handed it to Sakura who took it and sipped on it lightly. "Sakura I must tell you, the only reason I agreed is because of what you made Shikamaru and I do." Sakura looked up, a glare hardened on her face. "Well he's your boyfriend; I didn't think it would be that awkward for the two of you!" Sakura spoke in a dark tone. "Well it wouldn't have been if we didn't have to have done it in front of you, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Choji, Sasuke, Tenten, Temari, and Gaara!" Ino shrieked. "It was just making out basically, and besides, it wasn't even my idea, it was Naruto's, and if you would've paid the least bit of attention, most of us weren't even looking!" Ino folded her arms over her chest.

"Well, we need to talk about how you must prove that you actually did it. You need to have a used condom or something with Kakashi's DNA in it and it has to be fresh."

Sakura cringed and shuddered. The image of her and Kakashi rolling around in white sheets on a king sized bed, sweaty and panting out each other's names wasn't very appealing to her right now. "Sakura, you have to admit, he is…kinda hot." Sakura shook her head. "He has a freaking mask on all the time, how do you know he's hot?!" Sakura glared as she continued to hold her face in her hands.

"Well. You need to go get more acquainted with Kakashi." Ino basically pushed her friend out of the door. "He'll be waiting for you at the bar downtown with Shikamaru and Naruto. He has no clue. I'd suggest you ask him to dance to a real sexy song or something and get him good, drunk, and seduced as hell my friend." Before Sakura could complain Ino slammed the door in her friend's face.

Sakura trucked off to her house to get herself ready. She wanted to get the dare over with. Or at least make Ino think it was over with. She rummaged through her clothes and got out a black tube top and a jean mini skirt. The skirt showed off her long, muscled, creamy legs. She wore some stilettos that Ino gave her two years ago, and surprisingly, they fit perfectly.

She took out the curling iron and curled her long hair that pooled down her back. The shirt she was wearing was backless. The last time she wore it was with Ino to the same bar she was going to tonight. She sighed heavily as she looked herself over in the mirror. She looked sexy as hell, and for once she didn't like it. She smeared on some lip gloss over her lips giving them that irresistible look.

She exited her house getting looks from all the men she happened to walk past. She wasn't very graceful, tripping a few times, spraining her right ankle almost repeatedly, having to stop every five seconds and heal it. After a long bit of struggle she arrived at the bar. The bouncer looked her over and licked his lips, automatically granting her access. She stepped through the double doors and looked around. There was no sign of them.

Suddenly she felt a pair of hands wrap themselves around her, she turned around and it was Naruto. He gave her a large toothy grin. "You look nice, Sakura." Sakura rolled her eyes. She knew he was up to all of it. "How about a dance?" Sakura placed her finger over his lips and stepped out of his arms. "Never." She growled. Naruto just shrugged. "We're at the table at the back. Kakashi doesn't know you were coming. I'll just tell him you told me Ino's supposed to meet you, she is, isn't she?" Sakura shrugged. "I don't know, she slammed the door in my face. "Oh. Well, come on." Naruto placed his hand over the small of her back and led her to the table. When she saw Kakashi she almost gagged. An image of her and her former teacher popped in her head and she gripped the table to steady herself.

"H-Hey…Sakura…" Shikamaru spoke he nearly choked on his sake. Kakashi's visible eye bugged out of his head. He had never seen his ex student look this…attractive. Sakura just gave a sheepish smile. "Ino was supposed to meet me, she hasn't arrived yet." Sakura said this in Kakashi's direction. He worked to regain his composure. Straightening himself in his seat he nodded. Speaking of the devil, Ino came walking through the door. Sakura sighed. She didn't feel like the odd end out now. Ino came in wearing something similar to Sakura's attire. A pink tube top and a short, short, skirt that left nothing to the imagination. Sakura's skirt wasn't THAT short, gah!

Shikamaru smirked, getting up out of his seat he placed his hands on her back and began to lower them. Ino gasped and forced them back to the small of her back. "Shikamaru!" She hissed, looking around to see if anyone had seen. Her long blonde hair pooled down her back. Shikamaru just laughed and leaned in to nip at her neck. "You look beautiful." He said, muffled behind the flesh of her neck. Ino moaned a bit. Kakashi looked into Sakura's eyes. Sakura just smiled. She convinced herself she wasn't going to do anything too desperate tonight. "So, how've you been?" Kakashi began making small talk. "G-Good." Sakura answered, bringing her hand to rub the back of her neck awkwardly.

Naruto slid into the seat next to her since they were sitting at a booth seat. "So, Kakashi-sensei, any missions lately?" Naruto tried to thin the awkwardness that thickened the air. "No. Not really. Lady Tsunade had been pretty lenient. I'm free for the next two weeks." Kakashi smiled beneath his mask but still focused his gaze on Sakura. Ino turned to Sakura.

"I'm going to request a song, you better find someone to dance with." She gave a quick glance at Kakashi before turning around and walking towards the D.J booth with Shikamaru at her side. Sakura watched as Ino whispered her request into the D.J's ear. The D.J nodded and grinned enthusiastically. Obviously he liked the song. Suddenly the song that was currently playing changed to another, guitar playing in the beginning. Shikamaru was seen grabbing Ino by the hips and turning her away from him so that they were grinding rhythmically against each other. Sakura had a bad feeling when the first few lyrics of the song began to play.

_You got the body like the devil and you smell like sex_

_I can tell your trouble but I'm still obsessed_

_Because you know you're so hot_

_I want to get you alone_

_Because you know you're so hot_

_I want to get you stoned_

_And so hot_

_I don't want to be your friend_

_I want to fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again_

Kakashi's visible eye was wide. Sakura sighed and gulped. "Um…Kakashi…I…you want to dance? I don't want Ino and Shikamaru to be all alone out there…" Sakura mentally slapped herself, how was he supposed to buy that one? Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "Um…Sakura…I don't know…" Sweat beaded along his brow. "It's just a dance, Kakashi." Naruto assured him. Kakashi stood up and took Sakura's hand. Sakura smiled a small smile. If she couldn't make it two blocks without tripping how was she supposed to manage on a dance floor?! She had thought to herself. Ino smiled and beckoned them to come stand beside them. Kakashi led her through the crowd of adult couples dancing wildly.

Sakura stood in front of Kakashi while soundlessly; Ino told her what to do. Sakura wasn't sure of herself, at first Kakashi just took her hands and they swayed side to side, her back against his muscled chest beneath the black T-shirt he was wearing. She wrapped his arms around her stomach and continued to innocent rocking of the hips side-to-side. Ino wasn't pleased; she elbowed Shikamaru who groaned in pain. Furrowing his eyebrows inward he leaned in and propped his chin on her shoulder ."Tell him to do something!" Ino demanded, whispering into Shikamaru's ear. Shikamaru caught Kakashi's attention. Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed. "What?" Kakashi mouthed out wordlessly. Shikamaru slid his hands up and down Ino's sides, wordlessly coaching Kakashi. Kakashi stared at him like he was crazy.

Sakura looked at Ino and Ino bucked her hips into Shikamaru causing Shikamaru to recline his head back and moan louder than usual. Sakura did this slightly. Kakashi twitched behind her. He didn't expect Sakura to be doing this. Kakashi's eye widened as he witnessed her turn around underneath his hands to where she was facing him and his hands were on her back.

He looked down at her questioningly. "What the— Sakura just took her hands and locked them behind his neck. Staring into his eyes she began to move against him to the beat of the music. Kakashi groaned. It was when he realized she was moving in ways only an experienced woman would move against her lover underneath the warm bed sheets of a bed that he knew she was a woman, not the little girl he had known for so many years. '_Touch her. You know you want to. She wants you to. Look at her. I mean, don't you feel her grinding against your- "Yeah I feel her." _Kakashi replied to his conscience. He took his hands and placed them over her hips, securing her against him. He couldn't help but moan as she grinded even harder against him. Taking her leg, she lifted it up and placed it on his hip.

His hand moved from her waist to that leg. Sakura couldn't help but admit she enjoyed seducing Kakashi. And without warning moisture began forming beneath her panties. Kakashi felt a bulge forming behind his jeans. He was in trouble. To his relief the song ended. He let go of Sakura's leg and led her back to the table. Sitting down in the chair he left abandoned he looked down. Sakura and Kakashi didn't really look at each other for the rest of the night.

"Hey guys, we brought drinks!" Ino winked at Sakura who just stared back puzzled. _'What is she doing?'_ Sakura thought. Kakashi gladly took three off the tray. Ino looked at him, her eyebrow arched. "My throat's dry." Kakashi said, taking the cap off the first Sake. "I'll be back." He said, heading to the men's room to drink in privacy where no one would see him.

"He can't even show his face when he's DRINKING?!" Naruto commented. Ino shrugged and sat beside Sakura on the booth seat, Shikamaru sitting beside her. "So…how'd it go?" Ino asked, obviously hungry for details. "I don't think he liked it. And neither did I." Sakura shook her head, grabbing a Sake off the tray, popping the cap off and taking three large sips. "I think he liked it." Shikamaru spoke out of no where. All heads and six pairs of eyes focused on him as he sat, his chin propped in his hands. "And how did you come up with that assumption?" Sakura asked, taking another lazy sip of her Sake. "Well, when you turned around and face him, he didn't push you off, he allowed you to dance against him in a sexual manner and he stroked your leg when you brought it to his hip," Shikamaru smirked. "You did well." Ino glowered at him. "Was she all you were looking at?" Ino growled. Shikamaru shook his head. "Well…I wasn't really starring at your face much…" He gave her butt a squeeze and she jumped. "Such a pig." She said before opening a Sake and taking a sip.

- - -

Kakashi

- - -

Kakashi secured his mask back on as he sat in one of the bathroom stalls. He couldn't believe the way he acted with Sakura. His conscience tried to convince him it was just a dance and she was indeed eighteen so it wasn't like he was doing something illegal. He just shook his head. She's his ex student. He couldn't help but feel a bit…filthy. He exited the bathroom stall and proceeded back to the group. Everyone seemed to stop talking when he came strolling up with three empty bottles.

- - -

"Heh. How's the Sake?" Shikamaru asked as Kakashi reclaimed his seat. "It was refreshing, thanks." Kakashi stared at Sakura. Sakura stared back. She was on to her next Sake. She noted that the tips of her fingers began to tingle and she had a pleasant churning feeling in her stomach. She recognized the symptoms. "Ino! We need to talk!" Shikamaru got out of the seat and allowed Sakura and Ino to talk privately.

"YOU PUT 'E' IN THE DRINKS INO-PIG!" Ino rolled her eyes. "Only in two bottles. You and Kakashi each got one. Anyway, Shika-kun wants to go home, now I suggest you ask Kakashi to walk you home or something like that. And possibly invite him in?" Ino winked and traced a small circle on the back of Sakura's hand. "Mmm." Sakura couldn't help but moan, the simplest touch felt so GOOD. "Heh. So it's working," Ino smiled. "Have fun with Kakashi."

Sakura was living in hell. Kakashi sat at the table. Shikamaru took Ino's hand and told Kakashi and Naruto that they were leaving. Naruto yawned. "Ah, what a night. See you guys later." Naruto got up, bidding them farewell, he left. Before Sakura even had to ask, Kakashi spoke. "Would you like me to walk you home, Sakura?" Sakura smiled sweetly. "Sure, thanks." Kakashi took her arm and led her out of the loud room. Sakura's eye twitched as she faced her enemy for the night, the steps. She took the first step and as she predicted, her ankle twisted to the side and she stumbled into Kakashi's broad chest. "Mmph!" She tried to steady herself. Kakashi hands clutched her waist as he assisted her in standing up. He couldn't help but moan when she had stumbled into him, pain mixed with the tingling sensation that was coursing through him right now.

"Mm. You okay?" Kakashi tried to compose himself. "Y-Yeah. Thanks." She stood up and took the last few steps down to reach level ground. "You want to take the short or long route to your house?" Kakashi asked. "Shorter the better." Sakura replied. Kakashi just smiled and nodded. "Are you used to wearing heels, Sakura?" Sakura couldn't believe he was asking that question. That's not something you ask a woman, but, she decided to answer honestly. "No, no, not really." Kakashi chuckled, obviously amused. "I kind of noticed." Sakura glowered at him. "You're so mean." Kakashi just smirked and patted Sakura on the shoulder, sending another shockwave of tingling sensation running through her body. "It's just fun teasing you."

'_You have NO idea..' _ Sakura thought as she tried to tame the butterflies flying around in her stomach. She wasn't exactly sure if it was the side effects of the drug that was making her feel this way or if it was him. She decided to blame it on the drug. Although she didn't want to admit it was a little bit of both. It was awkwardly silent for some reason that night. All that was heard were the patter of Sakura's heels. Soon they were there, at Sakura's house. Sakura fumbled for her keys. Placing her house key in the dead bolt she opened the door and flicked the light on. To her horror glass and furniture was strowed all over her house. Her eyes were wide and tears stung at her eyes. Kakashi automatically got protective of her. "Don't go in the house. Whoever might've done this might still be here. Allow me." Kakashi walked into her house and looked around, glaring angrily. Her living room window was broken, explaining the glass on the floor.

"How could this have happened?" Sakura questioned Kakashi as she took the first few hesitant steps into her house. Kakashi turned and gave her a small hug. "It's okay Sakura. Don't worry. I'm not picking up in chakra signatures so no one's here." Sakura nodded and nuzzled into his chest. "Why is it always me Kakashi? Why me?" Kakashi just soothingly rubbed her back. "I'll file a report okay? In the mean time why don't you spend a couple of nights with me at my house? Someone was obviously targeting you." He said noting a couple of kunais jutting out of the pale yellow walls of the living room hallway leading to Sakura's bedroom.

She nodded. She decided to forget all about the stupid dare. It wasn't worth all the bad things that were happening to her. And the caring look that was held in Kakashi's visible eye told her some game wasn't worth trying to ruin the relationship she held so dear with the man before her right now.

"Thank you, Kakashi." Sakura and Kakashi left Sakura's house and headed in the direction of Kakashi's apartment.

**CLIFFY! REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW!**


End file.
